This invention partially relates to an advancement on our prior patents, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,605 and its division, U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,855; the first issued Aug. 8, 2000 and the second Aug. 13, 2002. Those patents relate to a ceramic material which is an orthorhombic boride of the general formula: AlMgB14. Crystallographic studies indicate that the metal sites are not fully occupied in the lattice so that the true chemical formula may be closer to Al0.75Mg0.78B14 which is contemplated by the formula here used as AlMgB14. The ceramic is a superabrasive, and in most instances provides a hardness of 30 GPa or greater. This invention relates to an improvement involving the use of AlMgB14 and related compositions as a strengthening reinforcement in metals, particularly Al and Al alloys.
Particulate and fiber reinforced metals have been known for decades and commercially available for at least a decade. The composites reinforce the metal matrix while still maintaining favorable metalworking characteristics and metal-like properties.
The primary objective of this improvement invention is to provide a new, strong metal composite, with the particular and preferred case of aluminum and its alloys here cited as a prime example. However, use of AlMgB14 as a reinforcement is not limited to Al and Al alloys, but can be used with other metals (M). For example, the boride is also expected to provide a similar reinforcement effect in alloys of titanium, tungsten, and copper.